1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-178893 (JP 2002-178893 A), for example, describes a structure in which a master cylinder is provided so as to be able to rock (i.e., move) with a vehicle width direction as an axial direction, and in which the master cylinder is mechanically connected to a clutch pedal via a push rod. This structure inhibits the clutch pedal from moving backward (toward the rear in a vehicle longitudinal direction) by having the master cylinder rock when a load is input from the front of the vehicle in the vehicle longitudinal direction, such as when a frontal collision of the vehicle or the like occurs.
However, with this structure, it takes time to rock the master cylinder immediately after a collision. Therefore, there is still room for improvement with a structure that shortens the time that it takes to inhibit backward movement of the clutch pedal immediately after a collision.